Happy Summer Wedding
from album Best! Morning Musume 1' ---- '''Released' May 17, 2000 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 2000 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Koi no Dance Site 8th Single (2000) Next: I WISH 10th Single (2000)]] Happy Summer Wedding (ハッピーサマーウェディング) is the ninth single of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released on . It sold a total of 1,370,000 copies, becoming a number-one hit in Japan. This also marks the last single of Ichii Sayaka and the debut of the fourth generation members Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai. thumb|right|220px|Happy Summer Wedding (MV) Tracklist #Happy Summer Wedding #Tsuugaku Ressha (通学列車; On the Train to School) #Happy Summer Wedding (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st Gen: Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Nakazawa Yuko *2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka (Last single) *3rd Gen: Goto Maki *4th Gen (Debut): Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi. Song Information #Happy Summer Wedding #*Lyrics & Composer: Tsunku #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #*Brass Arrangement: Kawamatsu Hisayoshi TV Performances *2000-05-14 ASAYAN *2000-05-19 Music Station *2000-05-28 Hello! Morning Episode 008 *2000-06-01 Utaban *2000-06-04 Hello! Morning Episode 009 *2000-06-09 Music Station *2000-06-15 Utaban *2000-07-23 Hello! Morning Episode 016 (Hello! Morning Version) *2000-08-20 Hello! Morning Episode 020 (Last Phrase Karaoke Battle) *2000-12-29 Music Station *2004-07-23 Music Station Concert Performances *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" - Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kashimashi Elder Club~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ (part of a medley) *Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ *Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Daiisshou Shuumaku "Yuusha-tachi, Shuugouse yo"~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,000,000 Trivia *This is the fourth Morning Musume single with an English name. The first one being Morning Coffee, the second being Summer Night Town, and the third being LOVE Machine *1st Generation member Nakazawa Yuko gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the ninth single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. External Links * Happy Summer Wedding Lyrics * Tsuugaku Ressha Lyrics Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:2000 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2000 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:2000 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles